Kapitoly ze života Bellatrix Lestrangeové
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Pětkrát krátce nahlédneme do života Bellatrix Lestrangeové.
1. Chapter 1

**Narození Bellatrix Lestrangeové**

Celý den bylo nádherné počasí, až příliš nádherné. V rodinném sídle Blackových vládla pokojná atmosféra. Tedy pokojná, na svět měl přijít první potomek Cygnuse a Druely Blackových.

Pána domu to ovšem nijak zvlášť nevzrušovalo. Seděl ve své pracovně v pohodlném křesle, v ruce sklenku vynikajícího koňaku. Oproti tomu služebnictvo byla jako na trní.

Dveře do pracovny se otevírají. Vchází léčitel.

„Pane, " Cygnus zvedl líně zrak od starobyle vypadající knihy, „Vaše paní, paní Druela už porodila." Léčitel se zdál být netrpělivý, neustále přešlapoval na místě a žmoulal hábit, vepředu zamazaný trochou krve. Zřejmě nestačil použít ani _Pulírexo_, aby ihned informoval pána domu o oné radostné události.

„A?" Cygnus nejeví velký záměr o svého prvního potomka.

„Pane? Já já vám nerozumím. Pokud chcete vidět dítě a vaši ženu. Následujte mě."

„Ptám se, co to je! Ty pitomče!"

Léčitel něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá.

„Prosím?"

„Holčička." Odpoví zřetelně ale tiše léčitel.

„Ach. Dobrá. Je Druela v pořádku." Kývnutí. „Dobrá, můžete jít."

„Pane, vy nechcete vidět vaši dceru?" opatrně se zeptá porodník.

„Zatím ne." Strohá dvě slova. „Běžte už, mám důležitější věci na práci."

Lékouzelník se otočí na podpatku a odchází zkontrolovat paní domu a novorozené děvčátko. Křišťálová sklenka plná toho nejlepšího koňaku letí do krbu, kde se s cinknutím rozbije o římsu.

Druela tiskne tmavovlasé děvčátko k sobě. Dveře se otevírají, vchází lékouzelník.

„Kde je manžel?" ptá se paní domu, přestože zná pravdu. Její dcerka měla být chlapec. Prvorozený. Dědic. Jenže. Jenže je to děvče.

„Paní, pán vzkazuje, že přijde později. Má ještě nějakou práci." Řekne léčitel nejistě, klopíc oči.

Ta slova zabolí. Zabodnou se do Drueliny hrudi jako střepy zrcadla do dlaně.

„Jistě." Kývne a snaží se být statečná. Podívá se na spící novorozeně ve svém náručí.

„Bellatrix. Bojovnice. Ve svém životě svedeš nejeden boj. Kéž je všechny vyhraješ." A dovolí jedné jediné slze stéct po tváři. Je přeci aristokratka a ty nepláčou. Není jich to hodno. Miminko v jejím náručí se nepatrně pohne.

„Pamatuj si Bellatrix. My nepláčeme." Řekne novorozeněti slzející žena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vánoce Bellatrix Lestrangeové**

Uplynulo už sedm let od Bellina narození. Vlastně sedm a půl, jak každého sama opravovala s vážnou tváří dítěte. Je jí přeci sedm a půl a ne pouze sedm. Byla velmi pěkné dítě. Měla tmavé oči, ve kterých hráli nezbedné ohníčky a tmavé vlasy, které se kolem její hlavy vlnili jako klubko hadů. Matka jí se smíchem v očích říkala, že se měla jmenovat Medusa.

Její matka měla ale teď momentálně jiné starosti. Byla totiž dnes hostitelkou velkého vánočního plesu Blacků. Všude okolo se promenádovali nadutí snobové a snažili se jí lichotit. Dokonce zahlídla někde rodinu Malfoyových s tím jejich spratkem. To byl hrozný kluk. Ještě teď si Bellatrix pamatovala, jak jí otravoval, když byla s matkou na návštěvě Malfoy Manor. Samozřejmě, že se tenkrát všichni jen nemohli vynadívat na nejmladší z rodu Blacků, malou Narcissu. Naštěstí byl malý Lucius nakloněn spíše Narcisse, takže se věnoval většinu času jí, ale ani Bellatrix nezůstala ušetřena jeho přízni. Otřásla se při té vzpomínce. A očima vyhledala svoji malou sestru.

Narcissa, Bellatrixina nejmladší sestra. Ještě má jednu Andromedu, ale ta se většinou všech podobných akcí straní. Je pravda, že většina kouzelnické společnosti si myslela, že Blackovi mají pouze dvě dcery. Pravda byla, že Bellatrix na Narcissu žárlila. Dávno pochopila, že její otec si přál jako prvorozeného syna a ona byla děvče. Jenom děvče. S narozením Andromedy přišlo další zklamání, které ovšem vyústilo v rezignovanost u jejího otce. Bellatrix si moc přála, aby jí otec věnoval tolik pozornosti, jako věnoval svým dvěma mladším dcerám. Často přemýšlela nad tím, co dělá špatně. Nikde ale nepřišla na odpověď.

Stejně jako teď. Její otec mluvil s nějakým dozajista důležitým kouzelníkem a okolo něho pobíhala malá Cissinka. Zaksichtila se Bellatrix. Andromeda byla nahoře ve svém pokoji a zřejmě četla nějakou zakázanou mudlovskou knihu. Bellatrix nechápala, proč to dělá a vlastně jí to bylo jedno. Ale ve skrytu duše se těšila, až na to přijdou její rodiče a dají jí co proto. Vlastně jí byla Andromeda ukradená. Trnem v oku jí byla hlavně Narcissa.

Narcissa byla miláček všech. Roli benjamínka rodiny si užívala, jakoby si užívalo každé dítě jejího věku. Bellatrix byla velmi živé a energické dítě. Až příliš energické a nespoutané. Za to Narcissa byla andílek. Způsobná a poslušná rozkazům svých rodičů. Bellatrix několikrát zaslechla rodiče, jak se baví, že Narcissa bude dělat svému manželu jen radost a bude jeho krásnou okrasou. Ale když přišla na řadu Bellatrix měli zřejmě rodiče obavy. Bellatrix je dračice, to často říkávali. Sama nechápala, co tím chtějí říci, ale hlavní význam pochopila. Nebo si myslela, že chápe. Koneckonců byla vnímavé a chytré dítě.

Sál byl plný tančících párů. Bellatrix nechápala, co na tom mají. Koneckonců byla dítě. Ale to neznamenalo, že neumí tančit. Rodiče jí už v pěti letech zajistili učitele společenské nauky. Přesně jak se dá od čistokrevné kouzelnické rodiny čekat. Propletla se parketem mezi páry a zamířila k stolku s občerstvením. Záhy se k ní přitočil o něco starší mladík. Bellatrix si nemohla vybavit jeho jméno, přesto věděla, že patří k rodině Lestrangeových. Mladík se otočil přes rameno a koukl na svou matku, které mu posunky naznačovala, aby vyzval Bellatrix na parket. Mladík tedy poslechl, neochotně ale poslechl. Bellatrix jako slušně vychovaná čarodějka vsunula svou ručku do jeho, neuvědomujíc, že si právě zpečetila svůj vlastní osud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Svatba Bellatrix Lestrangeové**

Bellatrix Blackové bylo nedávno devatenáct let. Skončila školu. Nyní stála před velkým zlatým zrcadlem, vykládané jantarem, oblečená v bílých mušelínových šatech. Vlasy vyčesané do umně stočeného drdolu, pouze několik pramínků kopírovalo linie jejího čistokrevného obličeje. Dnes je totiž její velký den, jak to nazvala její matka.

Dnes se vdává.

Zásnuby proběhli před necelým půlrokem o Vánocích. Bellatrix si vzpomněla na vánoční večírek Blacků, kde poprvé viděla svého budoucího chotě. Bylo jí sedm nebo osm. Až pozdě pochopila, co se za tím nevinným pozváním k tanci ve skutečnosti ukrývalo.

Rudolphus Lestrange.

Starý. Ošklivý. Šílený.

Bylo jí do breku. Ale povinnost vůči její rodině jí nedovolila vycouvat. I když chtěla. Tak moc chtěla. Vzdychla.

„Jednou patříš do starobylého a vznešeného rodu Blacků, tak se podle toho chovej!" pronesla rázným hlasem svému odrazu v zrcadle. „Rudolphus Lestrange je skvělá partie. Čistá krev. Majetný. Tradice je pro něho vše. Stejně jako pro tebe! " Pokoušela se utěšit sama sebe. Nikdo jiný to stejně neudělá.

„Jenže je starý! Je hnusný! Já ho nechci! " bouchla zlostně pěstí do svého odrazu v zrcadle a jenom díky _kouzlu nerozbitnosti_ se na ní nevysypaly střepy. Neplakala. Dobře věděla, že to nemá cenu. Byla vzteklá. Smutná. Včera se jí dokonce podařilo zaškrtit domácího skřítka, který se o ni staral od kolébky. Bylo jí to jedno. Jak moc si přála být chlapcem. Připadala si jako nějaké zvíře, které rodiče prodají. Ale oba byla čistokrevná a musela se podvolit.

Musela.

Nesnesla pomyšlení, že ani ne za dvanáct hodin na ní bude sahat. Zvedal se jí žaludek. Neměla nikoho, s kým by si zrovna o téhle věci promluvila. Jednou se pokusila začít rozhovor s matkou na toto téma. Matka chytře převedla řeč na něco úplně jiného. Bellatrix, proto tohle téma už nikdy nenakousla. A ona se dnešní noci vážně děsila.

Ťuk ťuk.

Z neradostných úvah jí vytrhlo decentní klepání na dveře.

Dveře se otevírají. Vchází její matka. Za zády její nejmladší a teď už vlastně jediná sestra Narcissa. Matka má na tváři úsměv. Ne úšklebek či předstíraný hraný úsměv. Ne, tohle je spíše nostalgický úsměv, někoho kdo vzpomíná. Někoho, kdo podobnou záležitost zažil. A rovněž se v úsměvu nachází bolest, bolest ze ztráty dalšího dítěte. Její nejstarší děvčátko vylétne z rodného hnízda.

„Jsi připravená drahá?" Bellatrix ví, že to není ani tak otázka, jako oznámení, že už je čas.

Téměř nepatrné přikývnutí. Ví, že kdyby teď promluvila, mohla by toho později litovat. Pokusí se ještě na tváři vykouzlit úsměv, tvář se jí ale stáhne spíše do šklebu. Proto raději přestane.

„Jsi krásná, Bello. "Narcissa na ní visí očima. Bellatrix dávno přehodnotila svůj názor na svoji malou sestřičku. Časem si k Narcisse vybudovala vztah, který se většinou obešel bez chorobné žárlivosti. Většinou.

„Děkuji." Vypraví ze sebe Bellatrix s námahou, oči upřené na Narcissu. Jde jí za družičku. Světle zelené šifonové šaty lichotí její útlé postavě. _I na tebe dojde, drahá sestřičko_. Pomyslí si hořce Bellatrix. _I tebe jednou prodají._

„Měly bychom jít." přeruší matka myšlenky obou svých dcer. Bellatrix vloží svojí ruku do rukou své matky. Opouští pokoje. Už nikdy se sem nevrátí. Od této chvíle bude v tomto domě cizinkou. Bude patřit do jiné rodiny. Do rodiny, která jí ovšem příliš štěstí nepřinese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Azkaban**

Chlad. Temnota. Bolest.

To vše je tu všudypřítomné. Bellatrix nikdy nepoznala takový chlad. Ano, ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti také bývala zima, ale tam byl alespoň velký krb, který dokázal prohřát ve chvilce celou místnost. Zato tady…

Schoulila se do klubka, rukama si přitáhla kolena blíže hrudi. Snad v této pozici dokáže udržet alespoň nějaké teplo. Po tváři se jí spustila slza. Bílé cestičky na jejích ušpiněných tvářích dávaly tušit, že zdaleka nebyla jediná.

Náhle se prudce ochladilo. Od pusy jí začala stoupat pára. Vězeňským křídlem, které se stalo jejím domovem, se nesly skučící, hlasy. Když tohle Bellatrix slyšela prvně. Zatvrdila se, že ona takhle nikdy křičet nebude. Nikdy. Vydrželo jí to asi první tři minuty. Poté i jí zaplavily vzpomínky na to, co se stalo jejímu Pánovi. Jejímu Mistrovi.

„Ne, není mrtvý. Není. Jste všichni hlupáci. " sípavě se nadechla, hlasivky příliš nepoužívala a hlas jí tudíž zlobil. „Všichni chcípnete, všechny vás zabiju." Křičela z plných plic. „Všechny vás zabiju." Hlas se jí zlomil a teď už z jejího šíleného hlasu zbyl pouze tichý šepot.

Mozkomor střežící její vězeňské křídlo doplul před dveře její cely. Cítila ho. Ty nejhorší vzpomínky se jí vyplavily napovrch. To jak nesnášela své sestry. To jak nenáviděla svého manžela. To jak se musela za něho vdát a poté se mu podvolit. To jak jí Rudolphus vyčítal, když nemohla otěhotnět a dát mu tak vytouženého syna. To jak se nenáviděla sama, protože nemohla rozšířit svoji čistokrevnou rodinu. To jak se dozvěděla o skonu svého pána. Tresty od Pána, které ubližovaly daleko více psychickým způsobem než tím fyzickým. Její proces. Zostuzení při něm. Všechny ty nechutné kontroly či prohlídky, jimiž musela projít.

Zabraná do vlastních myšlenek si ani nevšimla, že se jí Mozkomor rozhodl navštívit v její samotě. Sice tu nebyla ještě moc dlouho, ovšem ty stvůry nějakým záhadným způsobem přitahovala. Dokonce i strážní si toho všimli. Ovanula jí vlna chladu. Zvedla hlavu, která spočívala na jejích kolenech. Vytřeštila oči. Přímo před ní se tyčila ta nelidská zrůda. Mozkomor plachtil přímo k ní a ona začala pociťovat jeho moc.

Po celém těle jí naskákaly zimomřavky. Mozkomor se neustále přibližoval. Snažila se od něho dostat co nejdál. Zády narazí na stěnu. Hrubé nepříliš opracované kameny se jí zaryjí do zad. Studí, ale ne tolik jako stvoření, které je teď od ní vzdálené sotva na dva kroky. Bellatrix zavře oči. Lehne si na studenou zem a opětovně se stulí do klubka. Zvuky, které vydává, se nedají ztotožnit s ničím než s neskutečným lidským utrpením. Mozkomor po ní natáhne ruku a ona cítí jeho působení. Před očima má opět výjevy, které se bolestivě zaryly do její duše. Výjevy, které doufala, že už nikdy neuvidí. Výjevy, které ovšem vidí v poslední době až příliš často.

„Ne Pane, ne. Neopouštěj te mě. To nesmíte." Slova znějí jako tichá modlitba, jako poslední prosba před smrtí. Vzpomínky jsou čím dál víc horší. Bellatrix nemůžu tuhle tíhu dál nést. Upadne do sladkého bezvědomí. To ovšem Mozkomora nezajímá. Skvělá hostina přeci může pokračovat, i když jeho oběť nevnímá. Rukama pokrytýma strupama se dotkne kdysi hebké pokožky a začne se krmit ještě usilovněji.

„Tady je!" oznamuje hlas, který se náhle objevil u dveří.

„_Expecto Patronum!_" vykřikne jiný a namíří hůlku na Mozkomora. Z hůlky vyletí sova a pustí se do Mozkomora. Ten, jen co spatří stříbrné světlo, odplachtí okamžitě pryč. Dozorci ihned doběhnou k Bellatrix.

„Žije." Oddechne si jeden, dobře ví, že by měl opletačky s vedením, kdyby se za jeho služby stala taková nehoda.

„Měla chcípnout." Řekne druhý a prohlíží si zhroucené tělo ležící na zemi.

„Byl by z toho jen problém." Odpoví druhý strážce ledabyle a pokrčí rameny.

„Zasloužila by si to, za všechno co udělala." Kopne do bezvládné Bellatrix. Na to oba odkráčí pryč. Nechají jí jen tak, pohozenou a vyčerpanou ležící na chladné zemi. Bellatrix ležící na zemi ovšem nic z toho nevnímá, právě zažívá jednu z mála šťastných vzpomínek, od té doby co jí zavřely. Vidí před sebou svého Pána. Chválí jí. Bellatrix je teď opravdu šťastná.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smrt Bellatrix Lestrangeové**

Bellatrix se prudce otočila, aby se vyhnula kletbě. Sama okamžitě jednu vyslala. Jak jinak než smrtící. Tohle nebyla žádná procházka růžovým sadem. Dokonce na pár sekund pochybovala, že to bylo správné rozhodnutí. Zaútočit na Bradavice. Ovšem vzápětí tuto myšlenka zavrhla. _Je to přeci nápad Pána! Pán se nikdy nemůže mýlit_.

Před chvilkou zabila svou všivou neteřinku a jejího drahého zablešeného manžela zabil nějaký její kolega, ani si nevšimla kdo. Stejně na tom nezáleželo, její rod byl zase o něco čistší. Samozřejmě je tu to jejich štěně, ale o něho se postará sama později, stejně jako o svou všivou sestru. Tyhle myšlenky si ale musela nechat na později. Na to tu byl moc velký rozruch. Tři mizerné šmejdské kouzelnice proti ní. Tři děti. Tohle nejsou žádní soupeři pro ni. Vyslala další Avadu, ta minula těsně hlavu Ginny Weasleyové.

Bellatrix zaklela, neměla čas se tu s nimi zabývat. Musela pomoci svému Pánu. _Musí zvítězit!_

„Moji dceru ne, ty mrcho!" ozvalo se náhle síní. Bellatrix se okamžitě ohlédla za zdrojem hluku. Molly Weasleyová. _To bude jednoduché. Domácí puťka_. Pomyslela si. Ovšem po pár okamžicích si uvědomila, že se velmi šeredně zmýlila. Molly Weasleyová rozhodně nebyla vycvičený bojovník, za to to ovšem byla matka, které zabila Bellatrix dítě.

Kletba jí ožehla vlasy. Tohle se jí naposled stalo po fiasku na Ministerstvu, kdy nepřinesli Pánovi věštbu. Seslal na ní tenkrát _Incendio._ Ovšem ne plnou silou, to by neměla šanci přežít. Pouze jí lehce popálil a sežehnul vlasy. Vlasy na kterých si tolik zakládala. Byla opravdu naštvaná. Přeci se nenechá ztrapnit před Pánem tímhle póvlem!

Uvědomila si, že v tuhle chvíli bojuje pouze ona s tou ženštinou a její Pán se členy Fénixova řádu. Všichni ostatní jsou rozmístěni po obvodu místnosti. Znervóznilo jí to. Ta stará flundra odmítla pomoc nějakých děcek, co k ní před chvílí přiběhly. Bellatrix začala pomalu ale jistě pociťovat obavy.

_Musím to rychle skončit. Musím jít pomoci svému Pánovi!_ Začala být zoufalá. Molly na ni útočila čím dál víc ostřejšími kletbami. Zoufalství dosáhlo vrcholu. Musí na něco přijít. Myšlenky jí v hlavě rotovaly neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. _Musím. Musím. Musím!_

„Co bude s tvými dětmi, až tě zabiju?" vysmála se Bellatrix Molly do obličeje. Doufala, že jí to vyvede natolik z míry, že bude tak lehké jí zabít jako zamáčknout otravný hmyz. Šíleně se zasmála. Lidem naskočila husí kůže. „Zemřeš stejně jako Fredík!" zachechtala se šíleným vysokým hlasem. Poslední zbytky příčetnosti jí nadobro opustily. Zbylo jen šílenství a touha zabít.

Molly Weasleyová namířila hůlku a vyslala kletbu. Bellatrix zaslepena vlastním šílenstvím, vlastní touhou to vše rychle skončit, si jí ihned nevšimla. To byla zásadní chyba. Kletba mířila na hrudní koš, přesněji na levou stranu hrudního koše, a zasáhla přímo srdce.

Bellatrix zmrzl úsměv na rtech. _Tohle ne, tohle není pravda._ Problesklo jí hlavou, než se skácela na zem. Slyšela svého Pána zařvat. Ano, ona ví, že její smrti lituje. Ona ví, že její musí být pro něho bolestivá rána. Vždyť její Pán jí přeci miluje! S lehkým úsměvem na rtech odešla z tohoto světa bojovnice.


End file.
